Bounty Escape
by NoDayGirl
Summary: A used-to-be criminal is pursued by a bounty hunter. There's a lot more than that though...


buBounty Escape – Chapter 1/b/u  
  
bA/N:/b I wrote this a few years ago, and I've gone back and redone it. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but definitely expect more chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated since I'm still in search of a beta.  
  
bSummary: /b You'll just have to read it. If it doesn't make sense at first, it will.  
  
bSpoilers:/b Have you seen the Star Wars films? Good.  
  
  
  
p Tiny waves from the Chi'taku Ocean lapped against the small Fli-wood boat. The occupant was a woman in her twenties, paddling hard towards her home island of Dungese. The boat had obviously seen better days, the dark Fli wood was now faded and the ancient runes that once adorned it were now barely visible. She stopped to rest her aching arms, leaning back to let the suns shine upon her face  
  
p Cyrla Kinitharta Vant was returning from the island of Ak'na, one of fourteen on Draane. The Hapes Cluster was one of the most mysterious and richest powers in the galaxy, it's people bred for beauty, and it's technology far beyond any other. All sixty-three worlds were ruled over by the queen mother, including Draane and it's twin planet of Dreena. Draane was virtually uninhabited, the sparse human population spread about the islands had to rely on daily shipments of supplies from the core worlds, which Cyrla picked up weekly from Ak'na.  
  
p On this particular day the suns were shining excruciatingly bright, making the salty air sting her nose. She shielded the sun with her hand to get a better view of Dungese. It wouldn't be too much longer till she would be safely home and out of the tormenting suns. Noting her parched mouth, she picked up her drinking gourd and drank deeply. Then, picking up the paddle, she began her final sprint for home.  
  
-  
  
p Her already throbbing muscles burned as she pulled the boat onto the shore of Dungese. Once it was safely out of the rising tide's way, she stood and stretched, unclasping her hair and letting her braids flow freely down her back. She stood tall, adorned in a green leather hide top that covered everything but her arms and stomach; a long skirt of the same material was also worn. Her feet were bare and around her neck was a necklace with sixty-three stones of different shades and sizes.  
  
p Bending down to retrieve her blaster, she let out a small cry. "IMakast/I!" she cursed angrily in Diyish. After spending so many hours in the blazing suns her blaster was hot to touch. She sighed at her stupidity and picked up her supplies from Ak'na. Her plasteel home was small yet comfortable, a large room serving as living and sleeping quarters. There wasn't room for anything larger on Dungese, the small island only known to people living on Draane didn't contain any foliage, just the young woman's home and a small power generator.  
  
p After unpacking the newly purchased supplies, she went to the holo screen. "Messages," she commanded and the figure of her brother Adj appeared before her.  
  
"ILikash, Cyrla/I. I know it has been awhile, and I hope you don't resent me for it. I have been continuing my training at Master Skywalker's academy but I recently acquired some information regarding Exla that will be of use to you. I'm coming to you; I will be there in two days. IKlymi/I."  
  
p A grin spread across her face upon seeing her younger brother so serious and stern. It had been Cyrla who had encouraged him to attend Skywalker's Jedi Academy, despite their parents' wishes. Just thinking about the small child she had held in her arms all those years ago, now becoming a Jedi, gave her much pride. After she had stolen Adj away from her parents so he could begin his training, she had had to stay away herself and make a living of her own. But her way of life had gotten her in much trouble and now she was pursued by the bounty hunter Exla C'lodaeo; so she hid here on Draane, from her past.  
  
p Turning away from the holo screen, she examined her home. It was time to clean, she would be having company…  
  
centerb* * */center/b  
  
p A leather boot hit the floor of a dark Coruscant cantina. The few occupants, mostly tough-looking aliens, looked up to examine the newcomer. A female human with brown shoulder-length hair and bright hazel eyes stood in the doorway. She wore a black leather tunic with a black shimmersilk skirt over tight-fitting black pants. Her leather black boots reached up to her knees and she had a confident look on her face. She stepped into the dim light, watching the others closely. They held their gaze, intent on watching her every move, but she took no notice of them…she was locked in on her target.  
  
p Across the room sat a man, probably in his thirties, sipping an orange-colored liquid. She proudly noted he was watching her, and as she approached him she made a quick check of his weapons. Sauntering over to his booth, she slid in the seat across from him with a casual smile. "G'evening," she said smoothly.  
  
p The man seemed a bit startled to have a guest, but pleased that it was someone such as her. "Hello Madame," he said, trying to be suave. "A little rough here for a woman."  
  
p She ran her hand across her blaster, "I think I'll be just fine."  
  
-  
  
p After an hour of light flirting and a few drinks, she excused herself for a moment and stepped outside, pulling out her comlink. "Exla C'lodaeo reporting. I have Lkio, you can pick him up at the hotel in an hour, room H45. I expect payment upon delivery."  
  
p A raspy voice on the other end replied, "Very good."  
  
p Back at the table, the unsuspecting man accepted Exla's invitation to return to her hotel for another drink. In the hallway outside her room she seductively disarmed him and slowly punched in the code to unlock the door. They were met with four men pointing blasters at Lkio in addition to Exla. Within seconds she had his hands binded and was handing him over to the men.  
  
p "Nice work, Exla," an old man stepped out of the shadows and nodded to his men to take Lkio away.  
  
p "There's no need for compliments Hafthil," she said, watching Lkio being dragged down the hallway. "I want my money."  
  
"I've already transferred half of it to your account."  
  
"Half?!" she growled, aiming her blaster at his head.  
  
He mad a calming motion with his hands, "Patience Exla, are you forgetting our deal? You were hired to capture all 32 of the offenders."  
  
The blaster was lowered a little, "I've delivered 31, you've withheld payment long enough."  
  
"I want the Vant girl!" he snarled at Exla.  
  
"I've spent three years working for you on this project, I don't know where she is!"  
  
"Find her or you won't get the other half."  
  
Hafthil's thugs returned and Exla was forced to reholster her blaster. "IAlmakast jufeee/I!" she spat in his face, "You'll have her soon enough." 


End file.
